Time after Time
by Lotis et Lola
Summary: Naruto est bizarre depuis une semaine, surtout avec Neji.Yaoi NarutoNeji.


**Titre**: Time after time

**Auteur**: ben, moi!

**Disclaimer**: aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient...même pas Shika! çç

**Couple**: Naruto/Neji

**Note 1**: Neji n'est pas vraiment mon perso préféré dans Naruto, mais je voulais absolument le prendre dans un pairing, alors voilà ce OS, fait en même temps que j'écoutais « Time after Time », chanson magnifique du film 7 de Détective Conan.

**Note 2**: Pensées de Naruto_ en italique _et entre '...' et pensées de Neji_ en italique aussi _mais entre_ °...°_

**Note 3: Couple homo, donc homophobe s'abstenir!**

**££££££££££**

_'Allez, à trois j'y vais...un...deux...deux et demie...deux trois quart...u...'_

« Naruto, qu'est-ce tu fais là? »

Le blond avait l'air bien con ainsi arrêté dans son élan. Le corps figé dans une position qui laissait deviner qu'il allait avancer, une jambe en l'air et une expression déterminée au visage.

Néanmoins, le blond se remit de sa surprise première et entreprit de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Neji, comment va la vie? » répondit Naruto, une rougeur suspecte se répandant sur ses joues.

Le brun aux yeux blancs rétrécit son regard et fixa attentivement le blond. Il attendit une dizaine de secondes avant de répondre.

« Bien. Et toi? ». Le brun continuant à fixer minutieusement les mimiques du blond.

« Comme toujours. Comme si, comme ça...ouais, des hauts et des bas quoi! Ahahah! » répondit Naruto en essayant de paraître crédible, ce qui ne marcha pas du tout.

Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas, cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le blond était étrange.

La liste des bizarries était longue: nervosité, absence, manque d'appétit, paroles hors contexte, ... et la liste continuait encore longtemps.

Pourtant Neji avait remarqué que Naruto était plus étrange avec lui qu'avec les autres. Distant, hésitant, preque aussi timide qu'Hinata avant. Mais il n'était pas encore arrivé le jour où Neji Hyuuga s'inquiéterait pour une personne autre que Hinata ou ses coéquipiers, Tenten et Lee.

Le brun arrêta de réfléchir et préféra se congédier.

« Je vais devoir y aller, donc en revoir Naruto ». Le brun commençait à partir lorsque Naruto l'interpella.

« Neji! ». Le blond était en totale incompréhension.

_'Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai appelé...baka!'_

Le brun regardait le blond attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Au revoir ». Naruto se frappait mentalement pour autant d'impulsivité.

_'Crétin toute catégorie...c'est moi!'_

Neji le regarda comme si il était fou mais se contenta de se retourner et partir.

_'Kuzo'_

**§§§**

Résidence Hyuuga

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Neji tournait le problème dans tout les sens sans comprendre.

Le problème étant: Naruto.

Le brun ne cessait de chercher, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez le blond. Pas qu'il était sain mentalement auparavant, mais là ça n'allait plus du tout.

Alors que le brun s'était promi de ne se soucier que de quelques personnes bien précises, il s'intéressait à un blond trop altruiste et stupide à son goût.

Il décida donc de reprendre la liste depuis le début.

Naruto était distant depuis environ une semaine. Il était hésitant lors des sujets complètement sans intérêt qu'adoraient les filles. L'Amour. L'Amour...Mais bien sûr!

Naruto Uzumaki était tout simplement amoureux!

Mais de qui?...

**§§§**

Appartement Naruto

_'Quel idiot il avait été...Neji devait le prendre pour un fou maintenant...'_

Depuis sa rencontre avec le brun, le blondinet était affalé de tout son long sur le canapé du salon.

Il était en grande réfléxion sur ce que devait penser ses amis depuis quelques temps.

_'Sakura me harcèle pour que je lui dise le pourquoi de mon comportement et Ino la suit...Hinata s'est même proposée pour m'aider si j'avais un problème, que j'ai d'ailleurs...Tenten accompagnée de Lee m'ont proposé un match...même Chouji et Shikamaru sont venus me proposer une après-midi râmens. Le pire a sans doute été Kiba...Une petite amie qu'il me trouvait en temps record grâce au flair d'Akamaru...pfff...'_

Le blond essaya de changer de position mais il ne réussit qu'à tomber par-terre. Au même moment la sonnette retentissait.

Il se leva péniblement et appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture. Voulant gagner du temps, il ouvrit la porte et attendit le visiteur. La tête d'Iruka apparut et celui-ci monta rapidement les dernières marches. Alors qu'un sourire était affiché sur son visage en voyant le blond, il disparut lorsqu'il vit l'expression fatigué de son presque fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto? » demanda le brun légèrement inquiet.

Naruto le laissa entrer et une fois la porte fermée, se dirigea sans hésitation sur son canapé pour s'affaler à nouveau.

« Presque rien ». Le brun le comprit donc par: « j'arrive pas à résoudre ce problème ».

Il prit place sur la table basse faisant face au canapé, une expression patiente sur le visage.

« Raconte- moi tout ». Il observa attentivement le blond et celui-ci soupira d'un air blasé.

« C'est trop compliqué ». Iruka ne se laissa pas démonter et encouragea le récéptacle de Kyuubi.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout mon temps Naruto ». Un air déterminé au visage, Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois mais s'installa plus confortablement.

« Je crois que je suis...gay » déclara le blond, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux.

« Ah... ». Iruka était surpri mais se reprit vite voyant que ça n'était pas tout.« et?... ».

« Je suis amoureux ». La tête de plus en plus basse, Naruto avait maintenant les yeux embués cachés par ses mèches blondes.

« C'est sans doute cette personne le problème alors? ». Le brun ne voulait pas brusquer le blond presque recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Oui. Mais il ne m'aimera jamais. Il est trop...et moi je suis trop... ».Des sanglots entravaient la voix de Naruto et le blond prit sur lui-même pour continuer. « C'est Neji ».

Iruka était étonné par les révélations, mais la nouvelle orientation de Naruto ne lui posa pas de problème. C'était toujours Naruto, hétéro, gay, ou autre.

Mais le fait que Naruto soit tombé amoureux de la plus inaccessible personne rendait la chose difficile. Pourtant, le brun n'en laissa rien paraître et étreignit le blond aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, sans l'étouffer bien sûr.

« Tu ne sauras pas tant que tu n'en auras pas eu le coeur net Naruto. Si tu l'aimes vraiment... »

Il ne put continuer car il fut coupé brusquement par le blond qui se décala du brun, les larmes coulant toujours.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime vraiment! »

Iruka avait été surpri, une fois de plus, par le brusque éclat de Naruto, mais cela ne fit que le rendre plus triste encore pour le petit blond si les sentiments du brun n'étaient pas réciproques.

« Je ne voulais pas te froisser Naruto, excuse-moi. Mais si tu veux savoir, il faut que tu lui dises ».

Le blond commença à se calmer doucement mais quelques larmes étaient encore présentes.

« Je pourrais pas. C'est pas possible Iruka...Pas possible » déclara Naruto dans un murmure presque inaudible. L' insituteur se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur son ancien élève en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

**§§§**

Résidence Hyuuga

Ce n'est pas Sakura, j'en suis sûr. Il est normal, enfin à peu près, avec elle, ainsi qu'Ino, Hinata, Temari et Tenten. Il ne reste plus que les senseis. Je doute que ce soit Tsunade, ou Shizune.

Il reste donc Kurenai et Anko.

C'est possible ça, qu'il soit amoureux de l'une des deux?!

**§§§**

Appartement Naruto

Le blond s'était finalement endormi après les paroles apaisantes de celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Iruka l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit et s'était rendu devant la fenêtre du salon.

Son regard se porta inconsciemment sur les habitants passant dans la rue, puis les maisons au loin jusqu'au soleil couchant, et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Naruto avait été méprisé par les habitants de Konoha enfant, parce-qu'il était le récéptacle du démon renard. Puis cela avait changé avec le temps, les habitants avaient accepté Naruto, grâce à sa détermination, son courage et son attitude d'éternel gamin.

Mais aujourd'hui, Naruto était différent parce-qu'il aimait les hommes, qui plus est pas les hommes en général, mais un homme, de la famille Hyuuga en plus.

Décidémment, Naruto s'attirait les problèmes.

Iruka soupira bruyamment devant la situation desespérée à laquelle il faisait face.

**§§§**

Résidence Hyuuga

Non. Naruto ne pouvait décemment pas être amoureux d'une des senseis. Aussi fou soit-il.

Alors qui?

Il ne restait plus de fille si ce n'est celles du villages.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Naruto était plus bizarre avec lui. C'était donc lui le principal concerné?

Il était aussi nerveux qu'Hinata avant qu'elle ne change pour devenir une grande kunoichi, arrivant même à son niveau.

Les joues rouges, les bégayements et les réactions incompréhensibles.

Mais lorsque Hinata agissait comme ça c'est parce-qu'elle était amoureuse de ce stupide blond...

amoureuse de Naruto.

**§§§**

Rues de Konoha

« Cela fait du bien de sortir prendre l'air, hein Naruto? » demanda Iruka un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« humpf ». Le dit-Naruto se contenta d'un son proche du grognement.

Après une sieste bienfaitrice, l'instituteur avait obligé le blond à sortir un peu. Ce n'était pas bon de rester enfermer qu'il avait dit. C'est donc pour cela, qu'ils se retrouvaient à arpenter les rues de Konoha en plein hiver, qui plus est, dans l'hiver le plus froid que Konoha avait à endurer depuis des années.

Le blond marchait derrière le brun, une écharpe montant jusqu'au dessous de son nez, un grand bonnet de laine sur la tête et un épais manteau descendant jusqu'au-dessus des genoux.

C'était l'appareillage made in Iruka. Celui-ci ne voulait pas que le blond sorte sans être vraiment protégé du froid, une grippe était si vite arrivée disait-il.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bon bol de râmens pour se réchauffer? ». Le brun s'était retouné vers Naruto, son visage affichant un air de bien heureux.

Le blond n'ayant pas le coeur à refuser l'invitation de son père adoptif accepta. Un léger sourire ornant comme même ses lèvres derrière l'énorme écharpe.

Cela lui avait fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un et il se sentait un peu mieux. La faim revint donc après l'avoir abandonné depuis plusieurs jours.

Ils s'installèrent derrière le comptoir de chez Ichikaru et Iruka commanda, après que le restaurateur et sa fille les ait salué. Et oui, le vieux monsieur s'était aussi inquiété de ne plus voir son consommateur de râmens favori.

Les bols fumants devant eux, ils commencèrent à manger lorsque la voix d'Iruka interpelle le blond.

« Naruto? ». Le shinobi tourna donc la tête vers son ancien instituteur se demandant ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire, son visage exprimant un net soulagement quant au fait que Naruto allait mieux.

Le blond resta étonner quelque temps encore après le réaction du brun mais retourna à son bol, l'appétit encore plus grand. Et c'est donc pour cela qu'il demanda un autre bol de râmens.

**§§§**

Rues de Konoha

Neji était sorti à la hâte de la demeure Hyuuga, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller chaudement.

Son habillage étant le cadet de ses soucis. Le premier étant de trouver ce baka de blondinet.

Il arriva en trombe devant l'immeuble de ce dernier mais il sonna sans obtenir de réponse.

Il en conclut donc que le blond était, soit endormi, soit sorti. La deuxième solution étant la plus probable, il continua à courir à la recherche du blond. Les passants le regardaient stupéfaits par un tel accoutrement pour cette période si froide de l'année. Le brun s'en fichait royalement et arriva devant un parc. Il vit rapidement l'Inuzuka en sortir et le prit en grippe.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Naruto par hasard? » demanda-t-il le nez rougi par le froid.

Kiba le regarda étonné par son manque de protection face au froid et le fit d'ailleurs savoir.

« T'es fou de sortir comme ça avec un froid pareil! Tu veux mourir d'hypotermie! ».

Le brun aux yeux blancs n'attendait pas cette réponse et c'est sèchement qu'il répondit.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur mes vêtements ni sur le temps qu'il fait, mais sur la possible chance que tu saches où se trouve Naruto, Inuzuka ».

L'offensé regretta de s'être un temps soit peu soucié de la santé de l'Hyuuga mais essaya de garder son calme.

« Non, je ne sais pas où se trouve maintenant Naruto. Mais moi et Akamaru l'avons vu passé il y a peu ».

Le brun se contenta de lui demander la direction prise et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Kiba le regarda partir consterné.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi il cherche ce baka de Naruto? »

Seul l'aboiement de son fidèle compagnon canin lui répondit.

**§§§**

Finalement après plusieurs minutes à courir dans les rues de Konoha, il s'arrêta pour remarquer qu'il se trouvait devant le restaurant de râmens préféré de Naruto.

Promettant mille morts à cet abruti de Naruto pour l'avoir fait courir pendant une demie heure, le brun entra pour voir le recherché assi devant le comptoir face à plusieurs bols vides, empilés, et en pleine conversation avec un brun qu'il connaissait.

**§§§**

« Vous avez vraiment fait ça lorsque vous aviez mon âge!? » demanda Naruto à Iruka après que ce dernier lui ait raconté une anecdote.

« Oui. Mais le fait est que cela n'était pas bien. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cette blague » essaya de dire l'instituteur à un Naruto qui n'écoutait pas les justifications moralisatrices de ce dernier.

« C'est trop génial. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez quelqu'un de super sérieux qui s'amusait jamais même quand il était jeune, je me suis trompé! »déclara le blond avec sa typiquement connue voix forte, qu'il avait aussi perdu il y avait de cela plusieurs jours.

« Mais je le suis! ne... ». Iruka s'arrêta après avoir remarqué la personne se rapprochant du comptoir.

**§§§**

_°Tu ne m'échapperas pas Naruto.°_

Neji se rapprocha d'un pas rapide vers le blond et vit bien qu'Iruka l'avait vu, s'étant rappelé qui était l'instituteur.

« Naruto ». Le brun aux yeux blancs n'en disa pas plus.

**§§§**

« Iruka, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda le blond surpri par l'arrêt du brun pendant sa phrase.

« Naruto ». Le blond connaissait cette voix.

**§§§**

Naruto s'était retourné lentement vers la source de la voix et Neji le regarda fixement sans sourciller.

« Naruto, il faut qu'on parle ».

**§§§**

La blond avait dangereusement pali après cette phrase mais essaya de faire bonne figure. Il se retourna vers Iruka pour lui demander la permission. Ce dernier se contenta d'aquiéçer en chuchotant à Naruto qu'il restait là.

**§§§**

Neji sortit du restaurant en vérifiant si Naruto le suivait et il s'arrêta dans une ruelle entre deux immeubles. Se retournant brusquement, il décida d'être direct.

« Est-ce que tu es gay? » demanda-t-il fixant attentivement le visage du blond.

**§§§**

Naruto ne s'y attendait pas et il eut toutes les peines du monde à rester impassible, enfin autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Ben...c'est vrai que ça allait pas trop fort ces derniers temps mais maintenant ça va mieux. Donc on peut dire que je suis plus gai ». Le blond était presque fier de sa trouvaille.

_'Réponse bidon mais réponse quand même'_

**§§§**

Dire que le brun s'attendait à cette réponse aurait été mentir. Celui-ci prit sur lui pour être patient.

« Je ne te demandais pas si tu étais gai Naruto mais si tu étais homosexuel? » demanda le brun en précisant.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? » demanda le blond sur la défensive.

« Parce-que je veux savoir tout simplement » répondit le brun calmement.

« Et si je dis oui, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? ». Le blond avait le mince espoir que Neji lui dise « rien », mais il n'y croyait pas trop.

« Si tu me dis oui, je te dirai tant mieux pour toi ». Neji ne voulait prendre aucun risque au cas ou ce qu'il avait pensé serait faux, c'est pour cela qu'il joua sur le « si ».

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Si il disait oui, il n'y aurait plus de marche arrière, mais si il disait non...et puis de toute façon, Neji s'en fichait, non?

« Oui, je le suis » déclara-t-il la gorge sèche.

« De qui? ». Le brun repasserait pour la patience.

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Il lui demandait si il était gay et ensuite de qui, ça n'avait aucun rapport. Neji vit bien que le blond ne suivait plus et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ajouta.

« Qui aimes-tu pour agir comme ça depuis une semaine? »

Le récéptacle de Kyuubi était au pied du mur maintenant.

_'Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, hein? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Iruka?'_

C'est alors qu'il se rappela des paroles de son père adoptif.

Le porteur du byakugan voyait bien les différentes expressions passant sur le visage du blond, c'était un livre ouvert pour lui. Si sa pensée était juste, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire mais il n'allait pas rester dans l'indifférence, ça c'était sûr.

« Naruto, de qui? ». Neji réitèra sa demande et le blond baissa la tête en signe de résignation.

_'Je vais le perdre pour de bon si je lui dis...'_

Le shinobi blond prit une grande inspiration et répondit d'une petite voix, tellement petite que Neji crut l'avoir imaginé.

« Pardon? » demand-t-il à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

« De...toi Neji! » et en disant cela le blond partit en courant vers sa maison, pour tomber sur son lit, épuisé, lit étant seul témoin de ses nombreux pleurs.

**§§§**

Neji ne put réagir et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il posa sa tête sur le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

_°Naruto m'aime...je l'avais deviné mais ce n'est pas la même chose lorsqu'il y a confirmation. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant?°_

Alors qu'il était en pleine réfléxion un bruit de froissement le fit se redresser.

« Monsieur Iruka? ». Le brun aux yeux blancs ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

« J'ai vu Naruto passait en courant devant le restaurant...il te l'a dit n'est-ce pas? » demanda l'instituteur calmement.

« Vous le saviez? » demanda Neji surpri.

« Oui...mais et toi? ». Iruka voulait absolument savoir ce qu'allait faire le shinobi brun.

« Je...ne sais pas ». Et c'était vrai, il n'avait pas réfléchi à long terme en sortant de la demeure Hyuuga, il voulait juste une confirmation de son raisonnement.

« Alors, penses-y. Rentre chez toi et réfléchis, et par la même occasion dépêche-toi avant d'attraper froid ». C'était tout ce que'Iruka pouvait dire au jeune homme.

La suite des évènements dépendait de l'Hyuuga.

**§§§**

Appartement Naruto

Depuis plus d'une heure, Naruto pleurait sur son oreiller sans s'arrêter. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Même si il savait que cela ne servait à rien.

_'Je suis sûr qu'il me déteste maintenant...je ne suis qu'un idiot...'_

**§§§**

Résidence Hyuuga

Neji aussi était allongé sur son lit mais lui réfléchissait.

_°Pour aimer Naruto il faudrait que je sois gay, est-ce que je le suis?°_

Le brun se frotta le crâne dans un geste desespéré.

°_Naruto, regarde dans quel état tu me mets, tout ça juste pour ta personne, baka!°_

Finalement le brun s'endormi à force de réfléchir et son sommeil fut peuplé de flash-back .

Flash-back où lui et Naruto étaient en scène, dans l'arène pour l'examen Chuunin et lorsque le blond avait juré de le battre pour venger Hinata, ainsi de suite jusqu'au lendemain matin.

_°Je sais maintenant°_

**§§§**

Neji se trouvait présentement devant l'immeuble de Naruto hésitant à sonner.

Il prit son courage à deux main et appuya sur le bouton.

**§§§**

Naruto était exténué. Il se sentait mou, sans énergie, sans rien.

Alors qu'il s'était endormi en pleurs, le réveil fut difficile et son reflet dans le miroir lui fit presque peur.

Il se dirigeait lentement vers le canapé lorsque la sonnette retentit.

_'Sans doute Iruka'_

Le blond alla appuyer sur le bouton et ouvrit la porte avant de s'affaler complètement sur la canapé.

**§§§**

C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie que Neji était aussi nerveux. Il faisait en sorte de monter le plus lentement possible les escaliers. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage du blond, la porte était entrouverte. Légèrement étonné, le brun entra doucement dans l'appartemment.

Il vit Naruto dans un état lamentable sur le canapé du salon.

**§§§**

Naruto se demandait pourquoi Iruka prenait autant de temps lorsqu'un léger bruit de vent se fasse entendre. Les yeux fixant le plafond, il ne fit aucun geste pour saluer la personne venant d'entrer.

**§§§**

Neji s'avança lentement vers le blond et prit place où Iruka s'était assi la journée précédente sans le savoir.

« Naruto ». Il parla doucement afin de ne pas brusquer le blond.

Le dit-blond tourna la tête précipitamment lorsqu'il entendit cette voix.

_'C'était pas Iruka'_

Naruto reprit sa contemplation du plafond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » demanda-t-il, cachant sa nervosité.

« Parler » répondit le brun en évitant de regarder le blond.

« Ah » fut la seule réponse qui sortit de la bouche du récéptacle.

« J'ai réfléchi hier, après notre entrevue... » le porteur du byakugan était gêné et essayait de rester impassible malgré tout « et je... ». La phrase du brun resta en suspens et le blond tourna la tête vers lui en attente de la suite. Naruto fixa Neji et remarqua les yeux fuyants de ce dernier.

Neji ne savait plus quoi faire et espèrait que Naruto devine ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il semblerait que le blond ne trouvait pas.

« Tu quoi? » demanda le shinobi curieux, avec l'espoir que peut-être.

« Jet'aime » répondit l'Hyuuga en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Hein? ». Visiblement, Naruto n'avait rien compris et s'était relevé pour mieux entendre ce que voulait dire Neji.

« T'es vraiment un baka Naruto. Je te dis que je t'aime et t'as les oreilles qui se bouchent, t'es desespérant! ». Le brun avait légèrement perdu son self-control.

« Tu m'aimes...t'es sérieux, tu mens pas...je... ». Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Neji l'aime aussi.

« Ouais bon, faut pas exagérer non plus » dit le brun, le rouge lui montant aux joues mais le regard toujours accroché à la fenêtre.

Pris d'une pulsion, le blond lui sauta dans les bras, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais Neji ne s'y attendait pas et les deux shinobis se retrouvèrent à terre, la table n'ayant pas supporté leurs deux poids combinés.

Le brun et le blond, le rouge aux joues, se regardaient gênés, leur position étant des plus embarrassantes.

Neji, allongé de tout son long par-terre, entourant Naruto de ses bras et ce dernier entre ses jambes les mains posés de chaque côté de la tête du brun.

Ce qui aurait pu être une scène de baiser particulèrement belle fut coupée avant même d'avoir commencé par des éternuements interminables du porteur du byakugan.

« Il semblerait que tu ais attrapé froid Neji, tu vas donc devoir rester aliter un moment » dit le blond, un air pas vraiment innocent sur le visage.

« Je suppose que ça ne posera pas de problème si je reste ici le temps de ma guérison? » demanda le brun affichant un sourire légèrement moqueur.

« Absolument pas » répondit sur le même ton le ninja blond.

**§§§**

Iruka regardait la scène, un grand sourire au visage.

« Finalement, Naruto s'en ait encore sorti ». Le brun sorti de l'immeuble, dans l'intention d'aller acheter des vêtements bien chauds à un brun aux yeux blancs insouciant, la santé avant tout fredonnait-il.

££££££££££

_Aut -Ouah, j'ai fait un peu n'imp' vers la fin, non?_

**? -Si tu t'attends à ce que je dise: mais non, c'était très bien, ton premier yaoi dans Naruto, sublime!; tu rêves.**

_Aut -Shika, espèce d'enfoiré. Aucun tact, même pas un p'tit « félicitation »...t'es qu'un enfoiré!_

**Shi -Tu te répètes là, non?**

_Aut -Va bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu l'épisode où Asuma te sauve la peau parce-que t'as plus de chakra après ton combat contre Temari au derniers matchs pour devenir Chunnin!?_

**Shi -Juste une fausse note dans un parcours exemplaire et voilà qu'on vous la relance à la figure à chaque fois...pfff, galèèèèèèère!**

_Aut -Flemmard!_

**Shi -Tu peux parler.**

_Aut -Review?_

**Shi -Tu peux parler**.

_Aut -Quoi!_

**Shi -Rien!**


End file.
